Star Wars KOTOR:Behind the Game
by Karacat
Summary: The real story behind the KotOR videogame. Revan, the celebrity, prepares for her first day of filming. Some NPCs out of character.


**Star Wars KOTOR: Behind the Game**

Malak spun around and ran away from Revan, his cape billowing and his boots clanking on the metal ramp. He was weakened and needed the energies of the captive Jedi on the other side of the chamber.

Revan did not follow him down the ramp, instead she ran along the edge of the upper level, determined to reach the Jedi before Malak could drain them. With the added help of her Force speed, she easily crossed the distance and launched herself off the upper level, spinning her sapphire lightsabers at both of the remaining tanks.

The lightsabers crashed through the top of the tanks, freeing the Jedi from their prisons, letting them join with the Force at last. Revan pulled herself into a ball as she plummeted and landed in a crouch, just in time to witness Malak stagger from the backlash of the destruction of his Jedi tanks.

Revan stood up and raised her hands, calling her lightsabers back to her. She was breathing heavily, but she didn't care, she knew Malak was on his last legs. As her lightsabers returned to her waiting hands, she ran towards her former apprentice. It would all be over soon.

Malak raised his red lightsaber too late for an offensive strike. Revan was upon him and she was relentless. Just as soon as he'd block one of her lightsabers, the other one would almost hit him. He would not be able to keep up this pace for very long. He lifted his free hand to drain her life energies, but he was too slow. One of her lightsabers hit his unprotected side and he collapsed, clutching his side and extinguishing his lightsaber.

"Im..impossible," he coughed, "I..I can not be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"This is the way of the Dark Side, Malak: all things end in death." She lowered her lightsabers and turned them off.

"Still..still sputtering the wisdom of the Jedi I see. Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believed. I can not help but wonder what would have happened if our positions were reversed. What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi?" he coughed again. "Could I have returned to the light as you did? If you had not led me down that dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

He looked so sad, so wistful; Revan knelt down and held him. "I am sorry I started you down this path. But you chose to continue down it." A light settled on them like a spotlight.

"I suppose..I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be the Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours perhaps, but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness claims me, I am nothing..."

His voice trailed off momentarily, but then he reached out to touch her face as her eyes welled up with tears. "Revan," he said weakly, "I must tell you..." His voice suddenly got stronger, "I LOOOOOVE you! Let me kiss you before I die!"

Revan blinked a few times in stunned silence and then dropped him unceremoniously. "Malak! You better not pull that stunt when the LucasArts and Bioware people are here tomorrow for filming! I don't want you wrecking my chances to show up in the sequel!"

Malak started laughing and Revan turned away in disgust. She stood up, but didn't realize he had fallen on the edge of her tawny Star Forge robe. The loud ripping sound made her cry in dismay and she saw the rip extended from the hem up to her knee.

She glared at him. "Look what you made me do!"

"Guess you'll have to take it off then!" he leered, trying to look up her robe.

"You beast!" She tried kicking him, but he rolled out of the way, still chuckling.

Revan wanted to yell at him some more, but a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass caused both of them to look up behind them.

Three Rakata, who had been operating one of the spotlights, looked apologetic. They had been moving it, but it had slipped and accidentally run into the Dark Jedi who were operating the moving backdrop behind the upper level viewport. The backdrop, displaying various ships created by the Star Forge, was intact, but the viewport was shattered and the spotlight was hanging where the glass had been.

One Dark Jedi, sprawled on the floor on the upper level, stood up quickly raising his arms. "I'm okay!" he called to Revan and Malak. He turned and joined the other Dark Jedi who were now arguing with all the Rakata lighting crew.

"Oooh," Revan commented at the damage. She turned back to Malak; "Maybe you should go help them out. We'll need that fixed up tomorrow." She didn't mention the Jedi tanks; he always fixed them after they practiced.

He stood up removing his metal jaw, revealing his real one underneath. "Yes, you're right. Sorry about your robe. Go see if Mom can fix it in time. If not we'll have to do the Dark Side ending first with your other robe." He rubbed his chin briefly and then walked up the ramp to the bickering crew.

Revan headed for the door and slipped into the hallway behind the set. She turned left to get to the Wardrobe department so Mom could have a look at her robe. Helena Shan was the wardrobe mistress, but everyone called her Mom since she insisted on getting to know all the cast personally and fussing over them.

The hallway was unusually quiet. She passed only Zelka Forn and Komad Fortuna, carrying part of the Hutt model over their shoulders. No one wanted a real Hutt around, so they were building one. All of the look, none of the smell.

She checked the time and realized that big game that Zaalbar mentioned earlier was starting soon. A lot of people were probably going to watch that.

"Coming through!" a Twi'lek called and Revan turned around. It was that Hidden Bek woman – Zeltra? Zelda? something like that- leading a group of sentry droids pushing along a sleek looking swoop bike. Revan flattened herself against the wall to let them pass.

Bringing up the rear, was a sickly looking bald creature trying to walk on two legs, but more often than not bounding forward with its hands on the ground. The ashen coloured - thing- was staring lovingly at the swoop bike, snarling, "Vroom! Vroom!"

'Rakghoul.' Revan thought, suddenly remembering what they were called. She had not seen any before, too busy practicing her scenes with almost everyone else. They were supposed to be enemies in the Taris area, so she expected to see plenty more soon enough since the LucasArts and Bioware people had indicated the Star Forge and Taris scenes were to be filmed first.

Moving on, Revan reached the wardrobe area and pushed open the door. The wardrobe area was full of colour, racks and racks of clothing and fabric spools filled the room. Mirrors lined one wall and there was a step for fitting.

Helena Shan was there, pinning together Bandon's outfit. T3-M4 was next to her, no surprise really; the droid did not like to be parted from her. He was assisting her with the measurements. Bandon himself was looking at his reflection while she worked.

"I don't know," Bandon whined, "I think this makes me look fat."

"Be still!" Helena said, continuing to work, "It's black, it does no such thing."

"Oh, Hellooooo Revan!" Bandon called, hoping she hadn't heard him. He really wanted to impress her, but she always seemed to be around when he wasn't in a position to do so.

"Hey Mom, Bandon."

Helena looked up and brushed some loose strands out of her eyes. "Hello dear, I'll be with you in a minute." She turned back to Bandon, "Now go change and I'll sew that up for you."

He obeyed, with a longing look at Revan as he disappeared into a change room.

Revan weaved through the racks of clothing and armour, being careful not to bump into the two previously unseen Jawas chasing each other in some kind of game. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Tsk tsk," Helena said, sliding her extra pins into the pincushion held out by T3-M4. "It's no bother dear."

"I managed to rip my robe." Revan moved her leg to show off the damage.

"That's not a problem," Helena said, "Take it off. I'll see when I can mend it."

Revan did as she was told, enjoying the cooler air once she had shed the robe. She was wearing a pair of black boots, black pants, and a blue halter-top, so Malak wouldn't have seen anything earlier; it was the idea that bothered her. The guy was such a womanizer, probably cast for his handsome bad-boy appeal.

"Weren't you supposed to have help?" she asked, passing over the robe.

"Yes I was." Helena cast a disparaging look downwards. Revan followed her eyes and saw Juhani sleeping on a pile of freshly laundered clothes. "Bring in a new batch of clothes and she's all over it. She hasn't been doing much work for me... or at all for that matter. I'd be surprised if she even knew her lines!"

Juhani opened one baleful eye and regarded them, "I hearrrd that!"

"Hey Juhani," Revan said, trying to be nice. She made a mental note to check for cat fur on her Jedi robes later.

"Hey yourrrself," Juhani replied, stretching and getting to her feet. "And I do too know my lines." Her tone turned from sulky to vehement instantly, "TARRRIS! Tarrris was my homeworrrld!"

"That's pretty good," Revan said, eyeing the change room behind the Cathar. "I really should get going though."

Helena caught her arm. "Could you do me a favour? Bastila's Dark Side costume has been finished. If you see her, let her know she needs to try it just one more time for me."

"Sure." Revan nodded, not really planning on being anywhere in particular, but wanting to leave before Bandon came out and annoyed her with his weak come-ons. Hanging around Freaky Stalker Guy was not something she wanted to do if she could avoid it.

She slipped out into the hallway, suddenly realizing she had no idea where Bastila would be. The only thing she could do would be to check each area. One of the Taris sets was closest, so she decided to start there. She could hear music blaring from that direction. She didn't think Bastila would be there, but she had to go through there to get to the other sets.

Some guy with blond hair that Revan hadn't seen before was in the hallway practicing his lines. "For the Republic!" he said tonelessly. He cleared his throat. "FOR THE REPUBLIC!" he said with more conviction. He looked pleased.

"Going for the Oscar? Better keep at it buddy."

"Hey, I have important lines!" he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than her.

"Oh sure you do. Who are you again? Third Republic soldier on the left?"

"I'm Trask. Trask Ulgo."

"Hmm...doesn't ring a bell. Sorry. Good luck though!" She moved on.

He stared after her in disbelief and desperation.

She stepped into the apartment complex and could see Mission, Dustil, Shaleena, Belaya, Shen Matale, Rahasia Sandral, and some of the Selkath kids dancing enthusiastically with the Sith junior officers. Mission noticed her and waved, beckoning her over to join them. While she was flattered Mission thought she was cool enough to hang out with them, she was old enough that the music was just noise to her. Besides, she could not understand any of the lyrics. She waved back, but continued on past.

Through one of the apartments, she walked through to the cantina set. It was darkened and crowded, this was the place everyone had gathered for watching the Galaxy Cup final game. Every monitor was set to the match and a holoprojection of the game was set up in the dueling arena. Revan glanced at a nearby monitor, she didn't follow the sport, but she understood how it worked. The game had already started; the Rodians had control of the checkered ball and were trying to kick it past the Duros team and into their net.

Revan weaved through the swoop racers, Czerka employees, non-aligned mercenaries, Republic soldiers, Taris duelers, and the pennant-waving Ithorian Faza until she saw Zaalbar. Tanis Venn was waving a credit stick at Zaalbar, but misunderstanding the Wookiee's annoyed refusals, tried to give him additional credits. Zaalbar leaned down and roared directly into the hunter's face. Revan paused, thankful she was out of the range of Zaalbar's spittle and bad breath. Tanis looked like he was about to pass out and ran from the cantina, gasping for air.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"_That stupid human wanted to bet after the game started. Betting is closed." _

"Ah," Revan said. Sometimes Zaalbar's language could be a barrier, but in this case she had to agree, Tanis was rather stupid. Annoy a Wookiee and you will pay for it.

"Have you seen Bastila? I have a message for her."

Suddenly a buzzer sounded as one team scored a goal and the place erupted in cheers and whistling. Somewhere in the crowd several Sandpeople started hooting enthusiastically and she could not hear Zaalbar at all, but by his expression she could tell his answer was negative. She shouted she'd see him tomorrow and he nodded before turning his attention to the game.

Revan exited the cantina, finding the door to the mess hall. She held the door and Sunry hobbled out, heading to the game. Inside, at one table Lashowe and Calo Nord were sitting together. Revan couldn't get over the idea of the two of them as a couple, but so it was. Also at the table was Gurke the Gamorrean, who was apparently wearing out his welcome as Calo was starting to get pissed off. "That'll do, pig!" he warned.

From farther over Davik Kang's voice suddenly boomed, "NO! I don't care what you say! No food for you!"

A rakghoul was jumping around in a frenzy in front of Davik, trying to get at the basket of vegetables Davik was carrying in. Davik was the caterer. Revan decided he looked more respectable in his apron than the armour he was supposed to wear in the game.

"I said no! I know the deal! You eat anything other than gruel and you mutate! I ain't feeding you!" He kicked the rakghoul and it went flying across the room.

A little farther away, Saul Karath was speaking to Master Vandar, Master Vrook, and Jolee Bindo. "...and remember, I'm not just the hair club president, I'm also a client!"

Master Vandar eagerly reached for the before and after holopads, comparing the transformation with great interest.

Jolee was less convinced. "Seems like a scam to me!"

Saul took off his hat and leaned forward so they could have a better look at his full head of blond hair. "Just look at these results!"

Near the back of the room Yuthura Ban was enjoying a game of Pazaak with Gadon Thek. Yuthura was the best Pazaak player she knew. Gadon was playing by touch and was also rumoured to be very good. They were probably here while the Galaxy Cup was on and could play in peace without a large audience.

Revan scanned the room; Bastila wasn't there. She caught sight of the rakghoul again; it was creeping towards Lashowe's salad. The Sith was oblivious as the tension between Gurke and Calo had escalated. They were standing, fists clenched, hurling insults at each other. It was only a matter of time before someone threw the first punch.

Revan turned to leave as the rakghoul swiped Lashowe's plate. She wondered idly what the rakghoul mutation would look like, but didn't stay. It wasn't her problem. Someone else could deal with it. She wandered off, whistling to herself.

The halls were quiet, she knew this would be the last time it would be like this before filming started. She decided to check in the Hair and Makeup area, maybe Bastila was getting her hair done.

She found the door a little later that read "Hair and Makeup" in Basic and Huttese. Entering, she saw the room was occupied, but Bastila wasn't there either. HK-47 was standing near the door polishing his armour plating with a light blue cloth. "Greetings girlfriend!"

"Hi HK. New scarf?" she asked, touching the hot pink silk scarf tied around his neck.

"Affirmative! Don't you just love it? I purchased it with my reward money for freelance work. Motta the Hutt wanted swoop racer heads, I brought him swoop racer heads. He did not appreciate the blood dripping on his floor, but he still paid me!"

"You wear it well," she agreed, thinking that the droid most likely had misinterpreted the command on purpose, but it was too late to point that out. She made another mental note; she would need to keep a tight rein on him during filming.

She moved past and up to an empty chair. She stepped around it up to the mirror and leaned against the shelf of accessories in front. She reached up behind her and undid her hair clip, letting her long auburn tresses spill down her shoulders. She flipped her hair slowly like in a shampoo commercial.

As her hair settled, she felt like she was being watched, so she looked farther down the room through the mirror. Carth Onasi was sitting in a chair, having his hair done by a Wookiee, Gerwooken, she thought his name was. She smirked to herself; the expression on his face as he stared was jealousy. Her hair behaved exactly as she wanted, his was unruly.

She headed over to him, "Hi Carth, how's it going?"

His expression quickly changed to a friendlier one. "Not too bad," he replied. Gerwooken smushed a mass of hair gel into Carth's stubborn bedhead.

Revan stood beside his chair, nodding a greeting to Master Uthar in the next chair over and to Master Zhar, who was consulting a datapad every few minutes for the correct pattern to brush on for Uthar's head tattoos. He was going to need to learn it well enough to do in a hurry.

"Has anyone seen Bastila?"

"She was here about twenty minutes ago," Master Zhar answered, "I think she mentioned a photo shoot."

Carth passed her a datapad, "Here, have a look at this. "Revan tried not to laugh at what was on the screen. It was filled with his name written out a dozen times in different scripts. "I have to practice my signature," he went on. "When the game ships and I get called to make personal appearances, I'll need a standard signature for my legions of fans who will want an autograph. Which one do you think is best?"

Revan marveled at how different Carth could be. While they read their lines together he was warm and sensitive, but aside from those moments he was pretty vain. "Second one from the bottom," she said, passing him back his datapad. If he got lazy with his signature, it could easily be mistaken for something rude.

A warning growl from the back of the room caused everyone to look up. Chuundar was waving his fist at a cowering Griff Vao. "Oh honestly," Zhar muttered to himself. "How can you mess up brushing Chuundar's coat when it's already combed?" He put down his brush and datapad and went over to the two to smooth things out.

"So," Revan said to Uthar, "Did you sort out that problem with your contact lenses?"

"Why yes," he said, reading into his pocket. He put on a pair of glasses. The eyeballs suddenly sprang out on flimsy coils. "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" He and Carth laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I see," Revan commented, smiling. She wondered if Gadon Thek did silly things like that too. "But I bet that won't be included with your action figure!"

"If I get one," Uthar said, removing his glasses. "Maybe if they do a Korriban Academy playset."

"They'll have to have one for me," Carth said. "The handsomest pilot in the galaxy demands one!"

"I'll probably have two figures, one for me as the player character and one in the mask for Darth Revan." She saw Carth scowl, probably trying to see how he could have more than one action figure too.

"Sorry about that," Zhar said returning. Revan looked beyond him, Chuundar was happily admiring his reflection while the still fearful Griff carefully brushed his arm. She arched her brow questioningly at Zhar. "Busy work," he explained.

"Ah. So does anyone know where Bastila was going for her photo shoot?"

"Affirmative!" HK-47 called, finishing his polishing. "I was going to drop by and check out her photographer. Follow me, I know the way!"

After waving goodbye, Revan followed HK-47 through the darkened Vulkar base set to the Davik Kang complex and into a large suite. The props were not in place, but there were some lights positioned in front of the balcony doors and their painted tropical outdoor view. Three humans were also there. A makeup man was standing off towards the back looking bored beside a reporter whose press pass said _Electronic Gaming Monthly_. He didn't appear to be working, just staring dreamily at Bastila. A photographer with a press pass reading _Maxim_, was happily snapping photos of Bastila.

Bastila was clad only in what one of the Bioware people had called her "angry underwear". Revan thought it didn't really look like underwear, more like warrior princess garb. Complying with the photographer's instructions, Bastila was leaning forward exposing most of her cleavage, trying to smile seductively.

As Revan and HK-47 came into the room more, the makeup man noticed and perked up. "REVAN!"

The photographer looked over and got more excited also. "Revan, over here!" He waved his camera at her and rushed over to pull her over to the lighted area beside Bastila.

Bastila fumed as all the attention previously on her was now focussed on Revan. "This is my photo shoot!" she complained, but was ignored.

"This is great!" the photographer raved, snapping photos of the two women together.

Revan smiled professionally, her teeth sparkling like she was in a toothpaste commercial. She was amused how Bastila was trying to smile nicely for the camera, but was seething at the same time. She was so glad she didn't really have a Force bond with her.

"What are you doing here, Revan?"

"Mom had a message for you."

"Do tell."

"Your Dark Jedi robes are ready. She needs you to try them on once more. But no hurry, seeing as you don't seem to be worried about clothes just now."

"That's it?" Her face was starting to turn red with fury, "You barge in- disrupt my session- for THAT?"

"Save it for our battle on the Star Forge, sister," Revan smiled demurely.

"Me-OW!" HK-47 commented.

"Fight!" the makeup man said, interested in the exchange.

"Or kiss! That'd be great too!" the reporter chimed in.

"Revan, will you pose topless?" the photographer pleaded.

"Hmm." Revan pretended to think it over, enjoying the increasing fury on Bastila's face. "Why don't you speak to my agent about that?" She pushed HK-47 in front of the photographer.

"Howdy sailor!" HK-47 said, his arm slightly up, but his wrist bent down.

He blanched, but Revan could not tell if he was bothered by the imposing droid's size or the fact HK was interested in him.

"Maybe you would like to take photos of me instead?" HK asked, leaning forward. "Unless you have a bounty on your head? I do so enjoy collecting heads for bounties."

"Uh – er- "

Revan decided to slip away at this point, while she enjoyed pushing Bastila's buttons, it only provided momentary amusement. Besides, now that the message had been delivered, she was free to go and spend the evening however she liked. She headed to her suite.

The elderly operator, Rukil, met her at the elevator. "Come on in, Revan!" He held the door for her and pressed the button for her floor. "I just wanted to thank you..."

"Hmm?"

"For suggesting I audition for a part," he went on.

"Oh! You got a role?"

"Yes! I'll play a crazy old man in the Undercity."

Revan smiled, "Well congrats. I'm sure you'll have fun."

The elevator stopped and Rukil held the door again as she stepped out. "Have a good evening with your young man."

Revan stopped, she could not have heard that right. "My young man?"

He smiled, "Your beau returned a little earlier." He closed the door.

Revan shook her head, Rukil's eyesight must be going, "young man" was not something anyone called Canderous.

She walked to the end of the hall and quietly unlocked her door, wondering if Canderous was planning a surprise. Stepping into her suite, she sighed. The only thing different from when she left was that Canderous was sitting on her comfy couch reading the latest copy of _Mandalorian Monthly_, drinking one of her beers.

"Hey babe," he said looking up. "Why the sigh? Long day?"

"No, I was just hoping for a surprise when I walked in. Flowers or dinner or you wearing a Master Chief costume or something."

"A surprise, huh?" he said thoughtfully. He put down the beer and the trade journal and walked over to her.

"How about this?" He grabbed her suddenly, whirling her around in a waltz for few moments. Then he dipped her low, leaning over to kiss her.

When he let her up, she was sure her eyes had been replaced by hearts, like in an anime special. "Oh Canderous," she breathed.

He headed back to the couch. "So what did you want to do tonight? I finally got ahold of the _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_ blooper reel, we could watch that. I wonder if we'll get one out of this gig?"

Revan shook herself out of her happy reverie. "Watch a blooper reel? A blooper reel? After that kind of gesture you want to watch a vidscreen? Oh no mister!"

She pounced on top of him, pinning him to the couch. "I think I have a much better way to spend the evening."

"Is that so?" he grinned, "By all means, lets hear it."

With a wave of her hand she lowered the lights. "I think you know dear. I think you know."

_Fin._


End file.
